Vertigo Quarterly: Cyan Vol 1 1
of murder." Mike is outraged at her callous behaviour and attitude, breaking off their relationship. Liz, though, refuses to let it end. She murders him, and paints the Brooklyn Bridge with his blood. She keeps his head on ice, enjoying the shade of blue it has turned. She talks to the head, explaining that when they'd first met, it hadn't been love at first sight. She had been painting the wall of a mental hospital of which she was a patient. She had just wanted to escape, and Mike had set her free. Their relationship was an art piece for her. In the meantime, she intends to take over his business. Unfortunately, her first customers at the funeral home happen to be administrators at the mental hospital she escaped from, and she is caught and imprisoned. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Liz Supporting Characters: * Mike Truman Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = 918 | Synopsis2 = Alix Drucker is suffering from depression, and seeks out some drugs in order to get his mind off of it, and he receives a blue pill to take, and a room number to go to, where he is promised lots of freaky shit will be waiting for him. Things of a sexual nature. Obediently he swallows the pill. In that moment, his brain is flooded with memories spanning his entire life, from birth to now. When he recovers, he finds himself alone, and stumbles out in search of the room he was told about. Unfortunately, he reads it upside-down as 816, and the door opens out into space. AS he floats away from the space-station, he dies, and the people in Room 918 are none the wiser. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Alex Drucker Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Blue Sundae | Synopsis3 = Dave is an ice-cream man, and late at night, he receives a strange call from his friend Martin, and is compelled to check it out. He finds Martin and his ice-cream truck in the middle of the desert, where his friend claims he's caught a monster in his truck. Dave is skeptical, but when he hears the banging from inside the truck, he worries. Martin explains that he needs the creature out of his truck. Reluctantly, Dave agrees to help, requiring his spare scoop. Carefully, they rig the scoop to pull the latch on the door, while they stand on top of the truck. Instantly, the creature leaps out the back, but then it turns around and comes back. Worriedly, Dave tries to slam the doors shut on it, but it gets its head through. With no other options, Martin just stuffs as many hard ice creams into the creature's mouth until it gets a brain-freeze. The beast recovers, though, and it appears as though the pair will be eaten, with the doors torn off. At the last, though, a spear downs the creature, and Martin and Dave are rescued by the other ice-cream men, who do battle with scoop for sword. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dave Supporting Characters: * Martin Other Characters: * Elaine | StoryTitle4 = So Blue | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Much Ado About Nothing | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Rebolt | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Madame Bluebeard | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Once Upon the End of Time | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Breaking News of the Wonders the Future Holds | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}